Entre Edwar y Jacob
by RenesmeBlack95
Summary: Bella elegira a Jacob en vez de a Edwar, su relacion sera dificil y empeorara cuando Edwar se vuelva a enamorar, es una nueva historia de amor basada en la que todos conocemos
1. Chapter 1

Todos queremos saber que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera elegido a Edwar, ¿Que hubiera pasado si hubiera elegido a Jacob? Todos tenemos ganas de saber como hubiera ocurrido. Pues no hace falta que os lo imagineis

CAPITULO 1: Jacob y Bella.

Todo habia pasado muy deprisa, Edwar se habia ido, Bella no salia de su casa, no hacia mas que pensar en el dia de su cumpleaños, ella le dijo a Edwar que no queria ninguna fiesta, pero los Cullen le prepararon una fiesta sorpresa, todo parecia ir bien hasta que se corto con el papel de uno de los regalos. Jasper iba hacia ella, Edwar la aparto y choco contra Jasper, todos estaban tensos, Bella estaba en una habitación con siete vampiros que no habian bebido sangre humana desde hace mucho. Pero todo se soluciono o eso pensaba Bella, puesto que los Cullen se marcharon poco despues, preocupados de que eso volviera a suceder. Edwar fue el ultimo en marcharse, queria despedirse de Bella, pedirle perdon y decirle que no la queria, aunque eso no fuera verdad, para que el golpe fuera menos duro.

Pero el golpe fue muy duro Bella pensaba que en cualquier momento se romperia, que nada seria igual. Miraba por la ventana y parecia estar viendolo, miraba hacia el bosque y parecia estar alli, esperandola. Pero no estaba. Bella tenia pesadillas terribles en las que gritaba, corria, pero no podia hacer nada para que Edwar se quedara con ella.

Charlie se estaba artando de su comportamiento, le dolia verla así, no podia aguantar que su hija, su unica hija, sufriera así por un chico.

-Bella esto tiene que acabar.

-¿He hecho algo malo?.

-Pareces un zombie, del instituto a casa, de casa al instituto.

-Tengo deberes.

-Bella quiero que salgas, quiero que quedes con tus amigos y que... te olvides de el.

-No es tan facil.

-Lo se, pero intentalo, ¿Por que no quedas con Jacob?.

-Si eso te hace feliz, lo hare.- Bella cogio el telefono y antes de marcar respiro ondo. Marcó y una voz familiar contesto al telefono.

-¿Si?.

-Soy Bella, esto...¿Te apetece quedar?.

-¡Claro! Ahora mismo voy para tu casa.

-Jake...- Jacob habia colgado, diez minutos despues estaba enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Bella

- Hola.-

-Pense que no llamarias, me alegro mucho, ¿Donde quieres ir?

-A donde sea, pero sacame de aqui.

Bella ya no recordaba como era estar con Jacob, era una lluvia de chistes malos, carcagadas sin cesar, locuras propias de Jacob. Bella rio por primera vez en mucho tiempo, penso que quizas era posible, que quizas podria... olvidarle, pero cuando volvio a acordarse de el sintio que el agujero del pecho habia empezado a dolerle otra vez, sintio que se caia a pedazos. Jacob noto su reacción y la miro a los ojos. -¿Estas bien?.

-Si, no es nada.

-Todavia piensas en el, despues de lo que te hizo Bella, te dejo tirada en el bosque, si no hubiera sido por Sam...

-No es facil olvidar.

-Intentalo, intenta olvidarle... conmigo.

-Jake...

-Bella te quiero y me duele verte asi por un tipo que no se lo merece. Intenta olvidarle.

-Es demasiado pronto, llevame a casa por favor.

Asi transcurrieron los primeros dos meses, Bella seguia dolida, seguia queriendo a Edwar, pero ahora queria tambien a Jacob, su corazon se estaba dividiendo, una parte de ella queria con todas sus fuerzas que Edwar volviera y otra parte de ella queria que Jacob no se separara de ella, cosa dificil si Edwar volvia.

Entonces fue cunado aparecio Victoria y uno de los amigos de Charlie murio, Jacob estaba en casa de Bella y llamaron al telefono. Jacob lo cogio. -Esta en el funeral.- Jacob miro a Bella.- La pelirroja es la responsable de todo esto.- Una pausa, Bella miro a Jacob y el se encogio de hombros.- No puedo estar en todo, pero no me eches la culpa ¿Donde estabas tu?.- Otra pausa y Jacob colgo.

-¿Quien era?.

-Esto... Sam, me echo las culpas de la su muerte.

-Pero no es tu culpa.- Jacob suspiro, no habia hablado con Sam, habia hablado con Edwar, Alice habia visto a Bella lanzarse de los acantilados, pero lo que no sabian es que Jacob estaba con ella. Edwar le habia preguntado por Charlie, despues le habia preguntado de quien era la culpa, despues le habia echado en cara no estar en ese momento. Jacob habia contestado con sinceridad, pero no le habia dicho que Bella estaba bien. Todo lo que queria era que Edwar no volviera jamas.

El pensaba que no volveria, pero se equivocaba, la familia Cullen volvio para destruir a Victoria, cosa que molesto bastante a Jacob. Pero cuando se vieron cara a cara en el bosque habia tanta tensión que una chispa abria acabado con todo el bosque. -Volvemos a vernos.- Dijo Edwar, se le notaba la rabia.- No pudiste protejerla.- Le grito con mas rabia aun.

-¿Donde estabas tu? Te alejaste de ella, ¿Sabes que si yo no hubiera estado cuando te fuiste hubiera echo algo para atentar contra su vida?.

-Me aleje para salvarla.

-¡¿Salvarla de que?. Por mucho que me duela decirlo tu eras su vida, la mataste al irte.

-No sabes lo que he sufrido yo.

-¿Tu has sufrido? Eso no se lo cree nadie.- En ese momento los dos olieron algo familiar y escucharon una voz familiar.

-¡Jake!¿Donde estas?.- Edwar salio corriendo hacia la dirección de la que provenia la voz. Jacob salio corriendo hacia el claro, alli era donde estaba Bella esperandolo. Entonces los dos saltaron de la nada, Jacob se puso enfrente de Bella, Edwar se puso de forma defensiva. Bella estaba impresionada, no se lo podia creer, habia vuelto.

-Mentiroso, dijiste que estaba muerta.

-Nunca dije eso, no te dije toda la verdad.

-Maldito.- Edwar salto sobre Jacob al tiempo en el que el cambiaba de fase. Bella grito pero no la escuchaban, estaban demasiados entretenidos peleandose el uno con el otro.

-Parad ¡YA!.- Los dos miraron a Bella y se acercaron corriendo a Bella.

-Bella, estas viva.- Edwar iba a acercarse a Bella pero Jacob se interpuso entre los dos.

-Me dijiste que no me querias.- Dijo Bella con un hilo de voz mientra acariciaba a Jacob.- No sabes lo mal que lo pase.- Bella miraba el suelo, por que sabia que si miraba esos ojos amarillos lloraria, y no estaba dispuesta a darle ese gusto.

-Fue para que no hicieran daño.

-Pues tu me lo has echo y mucho.

-Bella, yo te quiero.

-Eso pensaba yo...- Edwar queria acercarse a Bella pero Jacob gruño.

-Entonces quieres que me valla...

-Todavia te quiero, pero presiento que en cualquier momento me volveras a dejar...

-No lo volvere a hacer te lo prometo...

-Me da miedo Edwar, tu mundo me da miedo, desde que murio el amigo de mi padre a manos de Victoria pense que podria haber sido yo, tu no estabas para defenderme... solo estuvo Jacob, el sabia que mi corazon te pertenecia pero aun asi no me dejo...y tu me dejaste aunque mi corazón te pertenecia, me duele decirtelo... pero no se si puedo confiar en ti.

-Bella...

-No lo hagas mas dificil, por favor...

-Veo que quieres que me valla... entonces me ire.- Edwar se volvio y desaparecio entre los arboles. Bella se derrumbo en ese momento, se puso de rodilla y empezo a llorar, Jacob se metio en unos arbustos cambio de fase en tiempo record y corrio hacia donde estaba Bella.

-Has echo lo mejor que podias hacer.

-Me siento fatal.- Bella abrazo a Jacob y volvio a llorar. Bella habia empezado a querer a Jacob, pero aun amaba a Edwar y lo que acababa de hacer para ella era lo mas dificil del mundo. Penso que despues de eso nada volveria a ser igual.

-Lo se, pero no llores mas, no se lo merece.- Jacob estaba furioso, Edwar habia vuelto y habia estado a punto de perder a Bella por el.- Bella te quiero.

-Jacob a tu espalda.- Jacob se dio la vuelta y vio a Victoria. Jacob cambio de fase y puso una postura ofensiva.

-Valla, ¿Así que tienes mascota nueva? Bueno sera mas divertido.- Jacob gruño y se tiro sobre Victoria. Bella grito. Los dos estaban en una pelea de que solo uno de los dos viviria. Entonces aparecio Edwar y todos se quedaron mirandole. Victoria escapo. Pero volveria.

-Jacob, ¿Estas bien?.- Bella se acerco a Jacob y miro si Victoria le habia echo algo, de no ser por Edwar Jacob abria escapado mal.- Gracias Edwar, si no llega a ser por ti.

-No podia hacer otra cosa.- En ese momento Jacob gruño haciendo acto de presencia.- Se lo mucho que el te importa.

-Y tu aun me importas... lo unico que no se si puedo confiar en ti.

-Espero que pronto lo hagas.

-¿Que quieres decir?.

-Que mi familia y yo nos quedamos.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo2

Jacob se quedo sorpendido al escuchar que Edwar y su familia se iban a quedar en forks, ahora lo odiaba mas que nunca. Habia conseguido que Bella lo quisiera, pero el sabia que aunque una parte de su corazon le perteneciera a el otra aun mas grande le pertecia a Edwar, y si Edwar se quedaba en Forks era cuestion de tiempo de que volvieran a estar juntos.

Jacob llevo a Bella a su casa, ella estaba muy cansada. Cuando la dejo se fue a la reserva tenia que hablar con los chicos, avisarles que habian vuelto, si no alguno de ellos podia meterse en el territorio de los Cullen creyendo que no estan.

Cuando llego a la reserva los chicos estaban reunidos esperandoles, menos mal que le habian esperado y no se habian ido al bosque como hacian siempre.

-Chicos tenemos que hablar.

-¿Que pasa?.- Pregunto Seth, que adoraba a Jacob por encima de todo.

-Han vuelto.

-¿Como?.- Paul estaba cabreado, no le gustaba nada volver a tener aqui a los Cullen.

-He encontrado a Edwar cuando estaba con Bella.

-¿Ella esta bien?.- Pregunto Sam, pero a lo que realmente se referia era si se habia ido con el chupasangre.

-Le planto cara, le dijo que despues de lo que le hizo, aunque lo quisiera de todo corazón, no era posible que estuvieran juntos.- Todos le miraron con ojos como platos.- El dijo algo.

-Le pidio que le perdonara, ella no lo hizo... pero es cuestion de tiempo que lo haga.

-¿Que crees que podemos hacer?.- Pregunto Seth, todo aquello le tenia bastante excitado.

-Esperar a que se vallan...- Todos miraron hacia otro lado, no les hacia gracia ver a Jacob tan afligido.-... y mantener a Bella ocupada en nuestro territorio.- Dicho esto todos volvieron a mirar a Jacob, sus ojos emitian una rabia que era perseptible a dos kilometros.

-¿Como lo haremos?.- Pregunto Leah, que no le hacia ni gracia ver a Bella todos los dias.

-Nos turnaremos para distraerla.

-¿Con que?.- Dijo Quill, que no queria estar distrayendo a adolescentes estupidas.

-No se... excursiones... esta en un curso superior a nosotros Quill, podria darnos clases particulares, nos vendria bien.

-Dilo por ti.

-Sacaste un cuatro y medio en el ultimo examen.

-¿Ves? Estoy mejorando.

Al final todos aceptaron entretener a Bella para que los Cullen no pudieran ahcerle mas daño. Sam aun recordaba la noche que encontro a Bella tirada en el bosque ``Todo por culpa de esos infelizes´´ pensaba una y otra vez, eso no estaba bien, no esta bien dejar tirada a la persona a la que quieres.

Pero era imposible estar las veinticuatro horas del dia vigilandola, en algun momento se tenian que despitar, y fue en ese momento en el que Edwar aprovecho para entrar en el cuarto de Bella. Ella estaba dormida apaciblemente, Edwar se acerco a ella y la desperto como solia hacer antes. Bella creyo estar en un sueño.

-Te he echado de menos.- Dijo Bella todavia con la voz adormilada.

-Yo tambien, Bella te quiero.- En ese momento se escucho un golpe, y cuando Edwar se volvio Jacob estaba de pie tras el. Bella parecio darse cuenta de que esto no era un cueño.

-¿Que haceis aqui?.

-Bella apartate de el.- Dijo Jacob, pero lo que queria decir en realidad es: vete maldito vampiro.

-Vete de aqui.- Dijo Edwar con un tono amenazante en la voz. Eso para Bella era la gota que colmaba el baso. Edwar le habia prometido amor, y a la primera de cambio la dejo, Jacob era el unico que habia estado para ayudarla, para alejarla del infierno en el que estaba viviendo, y ahora Edwar habia sido capaz de amenazar a Jacob, aunque lo siguiera queriendo no podia permitirselo.

-El unico que se tiene que ir eres tu Edwar.- Edwar miro sorprendido a Bella, Jacob sonrio, como unicamente sabe hacerlo el.

-Largate Cullen, que te lo pide una señorita.- A Jacob se le daba bastante bien irritar a los demas, por que es capaz de reirse en los momentos mas tensos.

-Maldito.- Edwar salto por la ventana y desaparecio en la oscuridad. Bella se acerco a Jacob y lo abrazo, Jacob le devolvio el abrazo y ella empezo a llorar.

-Jake, no se si podre aguantar esto otra vez. Le sigo queriendo... pero ahora tambien te quiero a ti, antes era mas facil, pues solo eras mi amigo... pero ahora no se lo que eres.

-Si estas conmigo el no se acercara a ti.

-Pero seria una mentira...

-No todo seria una mentira... nos quieres a los dos, creeme que no es facil decirlo, pero tal vez puedas olvidarle. Y yo estare hay para ayudarte.- Jacob beso a Bella con todo su cariño, ella noto la diferencia enseguida, los labios de Jacob no eran como los de Edwar, eran calidos y blandos, algo que Edwar perdio junto a su vida. Bella penso que con Jacob tendria algo de vida normal, por que una parte de el era humano, con Edwar en cambio, aunque el lo intentara siempre seria un vampiro, y el mundo de los vampiros era peligroso para una simple humana.

Bella le pidio a Jacob que se quedara con ella, no queria tener otra sorpresa en su cuarto por esa noche. Bella se metio en la cama y Jacob se acomodo junto a ella. Poco despues los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Bella al despertar se llevo una sorpresa al ver aun a Jacob en su cama, cuando estaba con Edwar el no dormia y desaparecia antes de que se despertara.

-Jake.-Dijo Bella zarandeandolo, pero era como mover una piedra de una tonelada que roncaba.- Jake, despierta.

-Cinco minutos mas.

-Jake, arriba.- Jacob se desperto, entonces los dos escucharon unas pisadas que subian al cuarto de Bella. Los dos se quedaron mirando. Bella se asomo al pasillo y se encontro cara a cara con su padre.

-¿Que pasa Bella?.

-Nada.- Dijo ella cerando un poco la puerta.

-Bella abre la puerta.- Su padre parecia enfadado, Bella abrio la puerta a regañadientes y cuando charlie entro... no habia nadie.- Estas muy rara Bella.- Dijo Charlie saliendo de la habitación. Bella cerro la puerta suspiro y se tiro en la cama. Entonces sintio que la cama se movia... y Jacob salio de debajo.

-Me estaba axficiando.

-Crei que te habias ido.

-No tuve tiempo. Vamos a la Push.

Cuando llegaron a la Push los chicos no estaban, los buscaron por el bosque y los encontraron en el claro ablando con los Cullen. Jacob se puso furioso, no entendia por que la manada tendria que hablar con sus enemigos.

-¿Que pasa?.- Dijo acercandose, tenia a Bella cogida de la mano, cuando vio que Edwar los miraba le paso la mano a Bella por el hombro.

-Hay muchos asesinados en Port angeles, creemos que es cosa de unos neofitos.- Dijo Carlisle.

-¿Y? ¿Que tiene que ver con nosotros?.

-Podrian acercarse a Forks, entonces tendriamos que intervenir antes de que lo hagan los vulturis, ellos todavian esperan ver a Bella convertida en vampiro.

-No lo permitire.- Dijo Jacob soltando a Edwar y poniendose frente a Edwar que habia dado un paso hacia ellos.- Si la tocas, te la veras conmigo.- Los dos se miraban con odio, Carlisle los separo.

-La guerra no es entre nosotros, es contra ellos.- En ese momento Alice tuvo una vision, todos se quedaron mirandolas.-¿Que pasa?.- Carlisle estaba preocupado.

-Es un ejercito de neofitos, alguien los ha enviado contra nosotros, vendran dentro de tres dias.

-¿Sabes quien lo ha enviado?.- Pregunto Jacob.

-No, no lo se, pero si venen a por nosotros, vendran a por Bella.

-No lo permitire.- Jacob se acerco a Bella, ella estaba temblando, ya no tenia a su dura familia de vampiros para protegerla, pero tenia una manada de licantropos.

-Jacob...- Dijo Bella.

-Tendremos que enseñaros como se lucha contra neofitos.- Todos miraron a Jasper, que hasta ahora habia estado callado.

-Es facil, son vampiros novatos, es como matar vampiros que no saben que hacer.- Dijo Paul, que no entendia la gravedad del asunto.

-No, no es lo mismo. Los neofitos tienen mas fuerzas que los vampiros antiguos, su fuerza es normal al año de ser convertido, los neofitos son poderosos.

-¿Y que tenemos que hacer?.- Pregunto Seth, estaba encantado de poder pelear en una guerra contra vampiros.

-Mañana vendremos aqui y os enseñaremos como se lucha contra neofitos.

Los lobos aparecieron transformados, no se fiaban de los Cullen. El unico que aparecio en su forma humana fue Jacob, pero aparecio asi por que iba acompañado de bella.

-Empezemos.- Dijo Jasper remangandose las mangas.- ¿Quien es el primero?.-Emmet dio un paso adelante, puso su sonrisa mas desafiante.

-Empezemos.- Dijo sonriendo. Emmet se lanzo sobre Jasper y Jasper lo esquivo.

-Los neofitos atacan por delante, son muy confiados, pero ustedes no ataqueis por delante, hacerlo por la espalda y costado. Vuelve a atacar Emmet.- Dijo Jasper, parecia divertirse de lo lindo. Emmet ataco, Jasper lo esquivo y lo ataco por detras, Emmet callo al suelo y estuvo a punto de chocarse contra un árbol.- El siguiente.- Dijo Jasper. La siguiente era Rosalie. Ella lo ataco por arriba y Jasper esquivo y la empujo contra un arbol.- El siguiente.- El siguiente era Edwar, que en vez de atacar atrapo a Jasper, Jasper se libro de sus manos.- Tened cuidado con las manos de los neofitos, son mas rapidas y fuertes que las de los vampiros normales, si os atrapan daos por muertos.- Jasper empezo a luchar contra Edwar, que callo al suelo, volvio a levantarse, pero esta vez se quedo mirando a Bella, Jasper aprovecho para atacarle.- Y no os distraigais. El siguiente.- La siguiente era Alice, Jasper le sonrio y empezo a atacarla, pero ella lo esquivaba, Jasper logro cogerla y se la quedo mirando, Alice aprovecho para escaparse y subirse a su espalda.

-No te distraigas.- Dijo Alice sonriendo. Jasper le sonrio y volvio a mirar a los lobos.

-Creo que con eso estais avisados, tenemos que pelear en grupo, mano a mano, no podemos dejar a nadie tirado, hay que hacer que no halla ninguna baja.- Los lobos asintieron y se fueron poco despues.

Jacob y Bella se dirigieron hacia el bosque, pero una voz fria los detuvo, Jacob le miro con odio.

-¿Que quieres?.- Pregunto Jacob casi gruñendo.

-Que seamos amigos, por el bien de la manada, de mi familia... y por el bien de Bella.- Bella se habia quedado impresionada.- Se que te impresiona, pero prefiero tenerte de amiga que de enemiga.

-Nunca sere tu enemiga.- Dijo Bella con un hilo de voz.- Pero me cuesta estar a tu lado.- Jacob se tenso, aun le quiere, penso.-Es demasiado dificil para mi verte y no llorar.

-Ya la has oido largate.- Dijo Jacob poniendose enfrente de Edwar.

-Jacob tranquilo, vamonos.- Dijo Bella separando a Jacob y dandole un tiron, si Jacob no hun¡biera querido moverse Bella no hubiera podido moverlo.

Bella estaba preocupada por la manada y por los Cullen, aunque Edwar y ella no estuvieran juntos ella seguia hablando con los demas Cullen.

Jacob pensaba que si no la ayudaba a olvidar a ese vampiro nunca podria tener una vida normal. Jacob iba a su casa todos los dias, hacian los deberes; veian los partidos junto con Charlie, aunque Bella siempre se quedaba medio dormida; iban a la Push. Jacob hacia todo lo que estaba en su mano, incluso mas.

-Bella, se que aun lo quieres.- Dijo Jacob un dia que estaban haciendo los deberes.-Pense que quizas podrias olvidarle pronto.

-Lo intento.- Bella le miro a los ojos.- Pero es ... es dificil de olvidar.

-Podrias olvidarle conmigo.- Dijo Jacob besando a Bella, ella no se aparto y al poco le correspondio. Bella estaba tan acostumbrada a los frios labios de Ewar que al Besar a Jacob se senia rara, nunca habia besado a nadie como beso a Jacob, ella siempre besaba a Edwar sabiendo que el la partaria al poco, pero ella sabia que Jacob no la apartaria.

-Creo que podria hacaerlo.- Dijo Bella cuando se aparto. Jacob la volvio a besar y en ese momento aparecio Charlie.

-¿Que pasa aqui?.

-Lo siento Charlie.- Dijo Jacob apartandose de Bella.

-Jacob tengo que hablar contigo, ven.- Dijo Charlie dirijiendose a la cocina. Cuando estuvieron en la cocina Charlie miro a Jacob serio.- Me alegra que mi hija haya olvidado a Edwar, me alegra que sean contigo antes que con otro, pero ten cuidado con mi hija, ¿De acuerdo?.

-Charlie no dejare que le pase nada, se lo juro.

-A si me gusta chico, anda ve con Bella al salon.

Los dias pasaron y ya estaban en el claro, esperando a que los neofitos vinieran, bella se habia ido a la montaña con Jacob y Seth, ellos no dejarian que los neofitos le hicieran daño.

Entonces empezo la guerra, el ejercito de neofito aparecio y el caos estallo, todos luchaban contra todos, soprendentemente los licantropos y los vampiros se ayudaban unos a otros, cuando uno estaba en peligro otro lo socorria.

Pero faltaban los cabecillas del ejercito Riley y Victoria, habian subido a la montaña e iban a atacar a Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Riley habia encontrado el olor de Bella, le aviso a Victoria para que los dos pudieran acabar con ella. Riley queria cabar con la obseción de victoria para que ella estuviera mas con el. Pero el no sabia que encuanto Victoria acabara con Bella acabaria tambien con el.

El la guerra del prado, los Cullen habian salvado a una chica, la habian escondido para que cuando aparecieran los vulturis no dieran con ella. Con el olor a quemado no se notaria el olor de los lobos ni el de la chica.

Victoria subia corriendo la montaña con Riley siguiendo sus paso. Los dos corrian hacia ese olor tan dulce. Cuando llegaron a ese lugar donde estaba Bella encontraron a dos lobos. Seth se lanzo sibre Riley y Jacob sobre Victoria, fue tan precipitado que a Victoria no le dio tiempo a escarpa y callo contra un arbol. Bella estaba en un rincon presenciando como sus amigos arriesgaban la vida. Entonces Edwar aparecio de la nada. Todos se volvieron al verlo aparecer.

-Riley, no lo hagas, podemos ayudarte.- Dijo Edwar.- Victoria acabara contigo.

-No hagas caso a sus jueguecitos mentales.- Dijo Victoria.

-Yo solo puedo leer la mente Riley, no puedo hacer nada en tu cabeza, pero se que Victoria no te necesitara despues de que acabes con Bella.

-Ella no lo hara, soy su compañero.

-No, su verdadero compañero era James, ¿Nunca te has preguntado por que tanta obcesión con Bella?. Por que Bella era mi compañera, yo acabe con su compañero y ahora ella quiere acabar con Bella. Compañero por compañero.- Jacob gruño, ya no es su compañera, penso Jacob.

-Me he preguntado mucho por eso, y ella no se comporta como una autentica compañera.- Riley se dio la vuelta y ataco a Victoria.- ¡Me utilizaste!.- Jacob ayudo a Riley a acabar con Victoria, mientras Edwar se acerco a Bella.

-¿Por que has venido?.

-Te lo debia, fue mi culpa que ella te buscara.

-No fue tu culpa fue culpa de Riley.

-¿Amigos?.- Dijo Edwar dandole la mano.

-Amigos.- En ese momento Jacob gruño y se acerco a Bella.

Habian acabado con el ejercito de neofitos y los Cullen tenian dos nuevos vampiros en su aquellare. Riley y Bree. Los Cullen tuvieron que irse por que los nuevos vegetarianos necesitaban un habitat con menos humanos, ademas se les empezaba a notar que no crecian.

Cuando se fueron todos los sintieron, incluso los licantropos, que durante siglos habian odiado a esa familia ahora simplemente les caian bien.

Aunque Jacob se legro de que se fueran, ya que tendria el camino libre para que Bella se olvidara de Edwar.

Años despues Bella y Jacob se querian como nunca, decidieron estar juntos, todos se alegraron cuando terminaron de estudiar y decidieron casarse, aunque la historia de como Jacob se declaron no se podra olvidar.

Un dia de verano los chicos fueron a la playa de La Push, todos sabian que Jacob tenia el anillo, pero ninguno sabia cuando se lo daria a Bella.

Jacob decidio darcelo dentro del postre, todos miraban a Bella comerse el pastelito, todos estaban pendiente de su reacción, tanto que ninguno probo su pastel.

-¿Que me mirais?.- Dijo Bella.

Cuando termino el pastel todos se la quedaron mirando, ¿Donde estaba el anillo?¿Se lo habria tragado?, Jacob estaba preocupado.

-Jake parece que has visto un fantasma.- Dijo Bella al ver el rostro de Jacob.

-Esto... yo...- Jacob iba a decirle que metio un anillo en su pastel cuando Seth empezo a toser, todos se le quedaron mirando, entonces Seth escupio el anillo. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Jacob se habia equivocado de plato.

-¿Que es esto?.- Dijo Bella.

-Veras... queria darte el anillo, pero creo que me equivoque de pastel.

-¿Como?.

-Bella.- Dijo Jacob cogiendo el anillo.- ¿Querrias casarte conmigo?.- Bella penso que sus padres se habian separo jovenes, pero si no le decia si a Jacob se iba a arrepentir toda su vida, queria a Jacob de verdad, mas que a nadie.

-Claro.- Jacob le puso el anillo y la beso, los dos calleron rodando en la arena. Bella miro el anillo, parecia muy caro.- ¿Por que te gastaste tanto?.

-Este anillo era de mi madre, mi padre me lo dio cuando le dije cuanto te queria.

-Jacob, no deviste hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo.

Todo fue feliz para todos, para todos menos para Edwar, quien habia añadido dos vampiros a su familia pero habia perdido a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

La echaba de menos, echaba de menos sus caidas, su risa, su forma de ser. Se pasaba el dia en su habitación mirando las fotos que Alice le habia echado a ella.

El se moria cada vez que pensaba que Jacob podria casarse con ella, que el no tendria otra oportunidad, aunque el ya habia tenido una y la habia desperdiciado.

Todo habia pasado muy rapido, Charlie, Billy y Sue los ayudaron con la boda. No era una boda por todo lo alto, pero una boda ideal para Bella y Jacob.

Cuando llego el dia ella estaba muy nerviosa, se puso el vestido, la maquillaron y peinaron, Bella sonrio sin querer al pensar en que Alice habria querido una boda por todo lo alto.

Jacob por su parte no estaba tan nervioso, aunque el traje le incomodaba mucho, no queria ponerselo, tuvieron que venir todos los de la manada a convercerlo.

La ceremonia fue estupenda, era muy sencilla, pero era al estilo de Bella, a ella le encanto su boda sencilla.

La casa en la que vivirian estaba en la Push, Jacob pensaba que si tenian hijos serian licantropos, entonces tendria que estar en la reserva.

Pero... ¿Todo les saldrian bien? ¿Tendrias hijos licantropos?¿O serian humanos?. Esas eran preguntas que Jacob siempre se hacia.

EDWAR

La echaba de menos, cada dia, cada segundo que pasaba sin ella me ahogaba en un mar de miedos, pensaba en como estaria, en lo inestable que era Jacob. Aunque ahora 18 años despues Bella estaria casada y feliz.

Los nuevos vegetarianos eran buenos controlandose, aunque no como un vampiro mas antiguo.

Bree al principio le tenia miedo a Riley, el sentia pena por ella, por lo que le habia echo aun tal Diego, aunque no queria meterme mucho en su mente, no queria invadir su intimidad.

-Edwar haz las maletas.

-¿Donde vamos Alice?.

-Nos he visto en Forks.- Edwar miro a Alice que sonreia de hito a hito.- Tengo ganas de ver a Bella y apuesto a que tu tambien, aunque...

-¿Que pasa Alice?.

-No te interpongas en su camino, no hagas ninguna tonteria, prometiste ser su amigo.

-Lo recuerdo, solo amigos.

Cuando los Cullen llegaron a Forks lo primero que hicieron fue enseñarle a Riley y a Bree donde tenian que cazar, luego le enseñaron el tratado.

-Entonces, ¿Compartis territorio con perros?.- Pregunto Riley que no le habia gustado nada tener que ver a los licantropos.

-Son lobos Riley.- Dijo Bree, entonces algo me sorprendio, Riley abrazo a Bree y ella no se separo de el. Alice se quedo mirando al vacio, como siempre hacia cuando tenia una visión.

-¿Que pasa Alice?.- Pregunto Edwar, entonces de la nada aparecio una chica, Edwar la miro, miro sus ojos chocolate, miro la delicadeza de su rostro, Edwar se acerco a ella.- Bella.- Entonces como un impulso Edwar la beso, la chica se separo de el y le dio un tortazo, cosa que sorprendio a Edwar por que le dolio, si la Bella autentia hubiera echo eso se hubiera roto el brazo. Ahora que Edwar se figaba, esa chica era mas morena, tenia el pelo un tono mas negro.

- Sanguijuela asquerosa.- Dijo la chica empujando a Edwar y empotrandolo contra un árbol. Todos los Cullen se pusieron en psotura defensiva, la chica se puso en postura ofensiva. Cosa que a Edwar le hizo recordar a cierta persona. Jacob. El siempre se ponia en postura ofensiva, el siempre decia sanguijuela asquerosa o algo así, esa chica tenia la fuerza de un licantropo.

-Bella.- Dijo Carlisle.- Tu no eres Bella.

-No, pero si vuelvo a oir su nombre en vuestra boca, asquerosos chupasangres, os juro que acabo con vosotros.

-Valla, esta chica tiene valentia.- Dijo Emmet mirandola.- No se parece a Bella, mas bien se parece... a Jacob.

-Se acabo, vas a morir.- La chica se tiro sobre Emmet y cambio de fase al vuelo. En donde estaba antes esa chica ahora estaba un lobo cobrizo. Emmet la empujo y ella callo al suelo, pero volvio a levantarse y a atacarle.

-No se cansa nunca.- Dijo Emmet que se la habia sacado de encima tres veces, pero ella volvia a atacar. Fue entonces cuando aparecio Jacob, se veia mucho mayor y mas responsable.

-Sam para.- La chica paro y se acerco a el. ¿Sam? pero si era una chica, me estaba vlviendo loco, cuando quise entrar en la mente de la chica algo me lanzo fuera de ella.- Hija primero pregunta despues ataca.- La chica gruño y se fue al bosque.- Pense que nunca volveria a veros.

-¿Que ha sido eso?.- Pregunto Alice.- Era igual que Bella, pero cuando a abierto la boca se ha transformado en ti.

-Supongo que es por que es hija de Bella y mia.- Entonces me tense, pense que quizas no era su hija pero lo era.-¿Que haceis aqui?.

-Venimos para que no os molesteis si nos veis en Forks.- Dijo Carlisle

-Es vuestro territorio.

-Entonces nos marchamos.- Dijo Emmet dandose la vuelta.

-Alice espera.- Todos nos quedamos mirando a Jacob que habia dicho el nombre de Alice.- Bella querria verte.- Alice sonrio.

-Entonces traela y nos veremos en el prado.- Jacob asintio.

Una hora despues aparecio la manada Quileute, con la hija de Jacob incluida, Bella y Jacob. Yo suspire, tarde como siempre.

-Alice.- Bella abrazo a Alice, y fue abrazando a cada uno de la familia, yo pense que le resultaria incomo estar conmigo asi que me aprte un poco y me sente en la roca a mirarla. Entonces la hija de Jacob se me acerco por detras.

-¿Que le miras tanto?.- Dijo cruzandose de brazos y mirando a su madre.

-Esta rara.

-No. Esta embarazada. De cuatro meses. si con rara te referias a algo mas gordita hay tienes la explicación.- Dijo en tono serio.

-Valla vas a tener un hermano o hermana.

-Me da igual, yo sere la lider de la manada algun dia igualmente.-Dijo sin perder el tono de voz. Yo la mire y ella me miro, es dificil hacer que un vampiro aparte la mirada, pero ella lo consiguio.

-¿Por que Sam?.

-¿Que?.- Pregunto extrañada.

-Tu nombre.

-No es Sam, es Samantha.

-¿Me contarias por que su nombre?.- Dije haciendo un gesto hacia Sam.

-No. No hablo con chupasangres.

-Me estas hablando.

-Vigilandote, eres el mas peligroso.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Edwar pov

No me quito ojo en todo el rato que estuvimos en el prado, la chica era cansina, seguro que eran ordenes de su padre, vigilarme para que no me acercara a Bella.

-No lo intentes.- Me dijo cuando intente meterme en su mente.- Se lo que puedes hacer, y no vas a ver nada.

-Eres como tu madre, no puedo entrar en tu cabeza.

-Pues tu te lo pierdes.

-¡He Sam cogelo!.- Dijo Seth tirandole un pedrusco a Samantha. Yo utilize mi velocidad y cogi el pedrusco.

-¿Que haces?.- Dijo Samantha.

-Te lo ha tirado.

-Puedo cogerlo ¿Sabes? No soy una simple humana.- La niña estaba de mal humor. Solte la piedra y volvi a alejarme de los chicos. Jacob estaba incomodo a mi lado y Bella creo que tambien asi que pense irme.-¿Donde vas?.- Me volvi era Samantha.

-Al parecer no me quieren aqui, mejor me voy, asi podras dejar de vigilarme, se que Jacob te pidio que lo hicieras.

-Es verdad, pero...

-Adios Samantha.- Dije metiendome en el bosque.

Llevaba ya un largo trecho corrido cuando senti que alguien me seguia, mire hacia atras y no vi a nadie, mire hacia los arboles y la vi encaramada a una rama. Se sento en la rama y se quedo mirandome.

-¿Que quieres ahora?.- Ella se encogio de hombros.

-Supongo que me aburro en la fiesta, me gusta vigilarte, me gustaria poder pelear contra un vampiro vida a muerte.

-Eres como tu padre.

-Bueno, era...

-¿Que quieres decir?.

-Desde que cambie de fase se pone muy protector y no me deja ni respirar.

-Asi son los padres.- Samantha sonrio, era una mezcla entre sonrisa picara y dulce.-¿Algo mas?.

-Mi padre se enfaria mucho verme aqui contigo... vamos a dar una vuelta.- Samantha me cogio del brazo y empezo a andar.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes con esto Samantha?.- La mire a los ojos, conocia esa mirada en las adolescentes.

-Quiero demostrarle a mi padre que aunque me encuentre con un vampiro saldre bien parada.

-Asi que soy como tu conejillo de indias.

-Si le quieres llamar asi, si, podrias ser un conejillo de indias maginifico.

Samantha y yo fuimos bosque a traves, se me hacia tan dificil no intentar ayudarla, a Bella la tenia que aguantar, entonces sin saber por que me encontre sonriendo, no se si es por el recuerdo de Bella, o por el momento con Samantha.

-Subamos a un árbol.- Subimos los dos al mismo árbol, se notaba que Samantha no sabia escalar tan bien como los otros licantropos, pero se habia transformado hacia muy poco, era comprensible.

-Me encanta las vistas.

-Lo mismo digo, y el olor y la sensacion de libertad.- Nos sentamos cada uno en una rama y empezamos a hablar.

-¿Como es la vida en la reserva?

-Bien, aunque soy la mas joven de todos, ningun chico de mi edad se ha transformado todavia, me cuesta ocultarles a los que aun no se han transformado como es ser un lobo. Bueno ¿Y tu?¿Como es eso de viajar tanto?.

-Al principio te emocionas de ir a lugares nuevos, pero despues echas de menos tener un hogas fijo, un hogar del que no tienes que escapar por que los humanos te vean siempre joven.

-Valla no tiene que ser muy bonito no tener un hogar fijo.- Samantha se sento junto a mi.

-¿Por que te llamas Samantha?.

-Valla, tienes curiosidad, pues cuando mi madre estaba embarasada de mi, ocurrio un problema, papa tuvo que ir a una reunion de la manada y mama se puso de parto. Fue Sam quien llamo a Emily, ella la ayudo a tenerme, pero si no hubiera sido por Sam podriamos haber muerto las dos.

Asi nos llevamos toda la tarde, hablando de nuestros gustos. A ella le gustaba la musica, cantar, bailar y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Yo le conte que sabia tocar el piano, ella me pidio unas clases y yo le prometi que algun dia se las daria.

A Samantha tambien le gustaba reparar coches y motos y a menudo ayudaba a su padre. Pero ella confeso que lo que de verdad le gustaria seria correr en un carrera de motos

Cuando se hizo de noche bajamos del arbol y fuimos al claro, alli estaban todos reunidos al rededor de una fogata. Bella estaba dejada caer sobre Jacob y el la abrazaba y le acariciaba la barriga. Samantha se sento junto a ellos yo volvi a sentarme en la roca mas alejada.

Cuando Samantha se percato de que no estaba cerca de ellos se acerco a mi y se sento a mi lado.

-¿Que?¿Piensas quedarte aqui toda la noche?.

-Exactamente eso es lo que pienso hacer.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?.

-Claro.- En ese momento aparecio Sam.

-¿De que me querias hablar antes Sami?.- Al parecer algunos chicos de la reserva la llamaban Sami, otros Sam, pero ninguno la llamaba Samantha.

-Ahora vuelvo Edwar.- Samantha se alejo al bosque con Sam.

SAMANTHA POW

Me aleje con Sam de los oidos y miradas cotillas que nos miraban, queria preguntarle algo que me llevaba concomiendo todo el dia. Yo pensaba que la primera vez que viera a un vampiro sentiria el odio que siente el resto de la manada contra esos pieles frias, pero al ver a Edwar senti que todo se desvanecia, que solo existia el y nada mas que el .

-¿Que querias contarme?.

-¿Nunca has sentido que el mundo se desvanece y solo existe una persona en el mundo?.

-Sami, te has imprimado.- Yo repeti sus palabras para mis adentros una y otra vez, sabia lo que era la imprimación, y no podia estar imprimada de el.-¿Quien es?.

-Esto...

-¿Es de la reserva?.

-No.

-¿Es de afuera?.

-Si, es de afuera y si mi padre se entera me mata.

-¿Sami... quien es?.- Sam se estaba temiendo lo peor.

-Es Edwar.

Sam me dijo que no se lo contara todavia a papa, que se lo contara poco a poco, he intentara que Edwar le cayera mejor, pero eso me parecia una tarea imposible.

-Hola Samantha.

-Me has asustado Edwar.

-Valla, un licantropo sin estar alerta, algo grave tiene que pasar.- Dijo Edwar de cachondeo. Pero a mi no me hacia gracia.- Creo que he dicho algo malo.

-Si, tengo un problema.

-¿Cual es?.

-No, no voy a amargarte con mis problemas, ¿Quieres venir a dar una vuelta?

-Vamos.

Pase una tarde maravillosa con Edwar por un momento mis problemas se me fueron y solo pensaba en el.

-¿Que te pasa?.- Dijo Edwar mirandome a los ojos.

-Nada, solo que estoy cansada de guardar secretos, de no poder decir lo de el cambio de fase lo de la imprimación...

-¿Imprimación?.- Me interrumpio Edwar.- Estas imprimada...

EDWAR POW

Por un momento me hice iluciones, esa chica me gustaba, pero habia muchas cosas en contra, y yo no queria creermelo, queria creerme que cuando lo aclarara todo estaria bien. Pero siendo ella mi enemiga por naturalez y su padre mi rival numero uno lo hacia dificil, pero pense que todo podria arreglarse. Pero si ella estaba imprimado de otro todo se acabo.

-Si, estoy imprimada de un chico y no se como decircelo a mi padre y menos a el.

-Eso no te pasa por que quieres, es por naturaleza, tu padre lo comprendera, y cualquier chico querria estar con una chica como tu.- Samantha me miro con esos ojos chocolate tan hermosos.

-No lo entiendes, el no querria verme con ese chico.

-¿Por que?.

-Por que no es de la Push.

-Bueno y eso que mas da, Bella tampoco lo era.

-Mejor hablamos despues.- Samantha se metio entre unos arbustos y desaparecio.

Al dia siguiente no la vi, fui al bosque a ver si captaba su olor, pero no, ella no habia ido al bosque. Pero capte el olor de otro lobo.

-Jacob ¿Que haces aqui?.

-¿Has visto a Sam?.

-¿A Samantha? No, no la he visto desde ayer.

-¿La viste ayer?¿A donde?.- Me meti en la mente de Jacob, algo raro pasaba, Samantha habia desaparecido y no la habian visto desde ayer.

-¿La habeis buscado?.

-Por todo nuestro territorio... solo nos queda el vuestro.

-LLama a la manada, mi familia y yo os ayudaremos a buscar.

-El tratado...

-Al diablo el tratado.- Sali corriendo a avisar a mi familia, pronto todos nos pusimos a buscar, pero no habia rastro de Samantha, era peligroso que ella estuviera por alli, podria haber otros vampiros.

-Edwar Alice ha visto algo.- Dijo Riley. Mire a Alice que miraba un punto figo.

-Alice ¿Que ves?.- Pregunte acercandome a ella.

-Hay un vampiro ella esta peleando, pero lo que ella no sabe que el vampiro no esta solo.- Sali corriendo hacia el lugar que segun Alice era donde estaba Samantha, todos me siguieron.

Llege cuando Samantha se derrumbo en el suelo y los dos vampiros iban a por ella. Decapite a uno de ellos y arroje al otro contra un arbol al otro.

-¿Estas bien Samantha?.- Todos los Cullen se acercaron, y la manada aparecio corriendo hacia Samantha.

-Sam, ¿Estas bien?.- Dijo Jacob abrazando a su hija.- ¿Por que lo has echo?.

-Papa yo...- Samantha perdio el conocimiento, Jacob miro al vampiro que arroje al arbol todavia estaba vivo, Jacob se lanzo sobre el y empezo a patearle, el vampiro no podia moverse, entonces le rimpio el cuello y todo acabo para el. Jacob volvio con Samantha y la cogio en brazos.

-Gracias Edwar.- Dijo mirandome un momento y se dirijio a la Push. Yo iba a seguirle pero Alice me puso un brazo en el hombro y nego con la cabeza.

-Todavia no Edwar.- Mi familia se dirijio a casa y la manada se fue a la Push, pero yo tenia miedo por Samantha.

Al dia siguiente ella no aparecio por el bosque, yo no pude aguantar y fui a la Push, pense que el tratado ya no valdria, a demas me da igual el tratado tenia que verla.

Cuando fui a casa de Jacob el estaba dejado caer en la puerta, cuando me vio estuvo a punto de saltarme encima, pero parecio acordarse de algo y no salto.

-¿Como esta?.- Pregunte cuando estuve cerca.

-Tiene un brazo y tres costillas rotas, pero en una semana estara bien.- Curacion de licantropo pense.

-¿Puedo verla?.

-Por mi no entrarias, pero se ha llevado todo el dia preguntando por ti, entra.- Dijo entre dientes.

Cuando entre estaba tumbada en una cama, estaba empapada y casi llorando, tenia los ojos cerrados pero los abrio cuando me escucho entrar.

-Hola.- Me arrodille junto a la cama.-¿Como estas?.

-Bien, aunque me hubiera sentido mejor matando a esos cabrones.

-Eres imposible.- Dije sonriendo.

-Gracias, se que fuiste tu quien me encontro.

-Fue Alice.

-Ella me vio en una mision tu apareciste en el momento indicado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dejen 3 reviews para el proximo capi. Si no lo dejais es que no quereis saber la reaccion de Jacob al descubrir que Su hija esta imprimada.

Espero que mis fanfic os esten justando.


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

Samantha pow

Edwar vino a visitarme todos los dias desde que me ataco aquel vampiro, nadie se atrevia a preguntarme por que me habia escapado, pense que eso era lo mejor, no queria decirle a nadie que me habia imprimado de un vampiro, pensarian que estoy loca, que no soy normal, un licantropo jamas se podria imprimar de su enemigo por naturaleza y menos una licantropa que podria ser alfa.

Mi madre estabe embarazada de ocho meses, esperabamos emocionados que naciera el bebe, todos empezaron a comprar cosas para el bebe, cosas blancas por que mis padres no querian saber el sexo del bebe hasta que no naciera.

Yo queria que fuera una niña, por que si era un niño podria pasar que mi padre querria que el fuera el alfa y no yo, y no es que me importe ser el alfa, lo que me importa es todo el tiempo que mi padre me ha entrenado para serlo. Mi padre queria que fuera la mejor, y segun el lo era, era capaz de transformarme en cuestion de segundos, mi padre me cronometro y bati el record, me transforme en dos segundos, despues de eso estuve muy cansada, pero el me dijo que era fabuloso. Creo que lo que mas me molestaria es que mi padre dejara de entrenar conmigo para entrenarlo a el, no me importaria que nos entrenara por igual, pero creo que me sentia algo celosa.

-¿Te pasa algo?.- Me pregunto Edwar, me miraba con esos ojos dorados que tanto me gustaban. No podia quedarme todo el dia mirando sus ojos aunque me encantaban.

-No, no me pasa nada.

-¿Estas preocupada por Bella?.

-¿He?.

-Por lo del embarazo.- Mire a Edwar el me miraba muy serio.

-No, bueno lo normal.

-Estas celosa.

-¿Que?.- Me sorprendio que me dijera eso.

-Piensas que si va a tener un niño Jacob le dejara ser el alfa, ¿Tanto te importa ser la alfa?.

-No me importa ser o no la alfa, pero pienso que si mi padre tiene un niño se volvera loco por el, le entrenara aun mas tiempo de lo que me entrena a mi.

-¿Temes que te deje de lado?.- Era una pregunta pero lo decia como si fuera una afirmación.

-Si.

-El nunca lo hara, tu hermano o hermana es pequeño y necesita cuidados, pero os querra a los dos por igual.

-Eso espero.

BELLA POW.

Mire a Sam, estaba sentada en el suelo viendo la tele, mire su cabello despeinado, aunque lo tuviera despeinado caian de una forma muy especial, parecia que se los habia cepillado cien veces, pero se que no lo ha echo. Es como cualquier adolescente, aunque ella no se preocupaba de la ropa de diario, por que cuando se convertia en vampiro la destrozaba, pero yo habia comprobado que tenia un buen gusto a la hora de elegir ropa bonita.

Entonces lo senti, mire hacia abajo y vi un charco, me entro el panico, no queria volver a estar en peligro.

-Sam...- Dije como pude, Sam se volvio a mi, cuando vio el charco de agua sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Mama.

-Avisa a alguien.- Sam se acerco a mi y me ayudo a sentarme en el sofa. Despues salio disparada hacia afuera, poco despues aparecio en la puerta.

-Le he dicho a Seth que cambie de fase y avise a los demas, ellos han ido de caza, mama tendras que esperar a que Seth los encuentre.

-No hay tiempo. Coge toallas limpias.- Sam desaparecio en un segundo y trajo las toallas.- Vas a tener que ayudarme.

-¿Que?¿No lo diras en serio?.

-No hay otra obción...- Entonces las contraciones empezaron a dolerme de verdad. Sam trajo su ordenador portatil, tecleo rapidamente.

-Mama, tranquila respira...- Dijo mojando una de las toallas en agua y pasandomela por la cara, el frescor de la toalla hacia que me sintiera mejor, pero el dolor seguia hay.- Mama respira.- Sam empezo a contar, parecia contar cada cuanto tiempo eran las contraciones.- Mama empuja cuando yo te diga.- Yo asenti, ella lo estaba haciendo todo con ayuda de la informacion del ordenador.- Empuja.- Empeze a empujar.- Relajate, un, dos, tres... empuja.- Empeze a empujar con todas mis fuerzas, Sam volvio a pasarme la toalla por la cara.- Empuja.- Volvi a empujar con todas mis fuerzas.-¡ Mama le veo! ¡Empuja!.- Grite con todas mis fuerzas y empuje, volvi a empujar y escuche un llanto.- Mama es una niña.- Me eche hacia atras y me repuse de todo el cansancio que tenia, en ese momento entro Carlisle, Jacob y Edwar iban detras, Sam tenia a la niña enbuelta en una toalla. Carlisle me reviso y luego reviso a la niña.

-Las dos estan bien, es increible, ¿Las ha ayudado Sam?.- Mi hija asintio.- ¿Como sabias lo que tenias que hacer?.

-Internet.

-Has abtuado muy rapido, podrias ser una buena doctora.

SAMANTHA POW

Los dias siguientes pasaron muy rapido, todos estaban contentos, todos estaban orgullosos de mi.

-Lo hiciste muy bien.- Dijo Edwar, los dos estabamos en el prado, estabamos tumbados en la hierva tomando el sol, yo cerre los ojos por que si le miraba me quedaria embobada.

-No fui yo, fue internet.

-Los chicos de hoy e internet.- Dijo Edwar riendose.- De todas maneras lo hiciste bien.

-Gracias.- Abri los ojos el estaba muy cerca de mi, por un momento me quede sin respiracion, sin saber me acerque a el y le bese. El por un momento se quedo parado pero lugo me beso, yo enrede mis manos en su pelo y el puso sus manos en mi cintura, los dos nos enredamos en un abrazo del que ninguno de los dos queria soltarse. El se separo de mi, me miro atonito.

-Valla.- Dijo sin soltarme de la cintura.- Eso no me lo esperaba.- Parecia sorprendido, luego parecio recordar algo y se separo de mi.- ¿No estabas imprimada?.

-Si, de ti.

-Ahora todo ecaja, por eso no querias decirselo a Jacob.- Yo me acerque a el y volvi a besarl. Entonces se escucho un ruido y aparecio mi padre.

-¡Alejate de ella!.- Grito poniendose entre los dos.- Eres de lo peor Cullen.

-Sabes que no voy a hacerle daño.

-Se lo hiciste a Bella.

-Fue por su bien... si no me hubiera ido ella no estaria contigo.

-Eso tenia que pasar tarde o tempranos.

-Se que no confias en mi.

-Nunca lo hare.- Los dos gruñeron. Entonces vi como se iba a lanzar contra el, no pude evitarlo y le ataque, le mordi el brazo y el grito, se me quedo mirando sorprendido, cuando me di cuenta de lo que habia echo eche a correr.

Me fui a casa directa a mi habitacion, cuando llegue cerre mi puerta de un portazo y empeze a llorar, no me veia capaz de hacerle eso, pero le habia dejado tirado en el bosque, con el brazo desgarrado a causa de mi golpe, creo que le dolio mas que fuera yo quien atacara que el golpe del brazo.

Mama entro en la habitacion preocupada, me habia visto correr y llorar hacia mi habitacion.

-¿Que te pasa?.

-Mama, se iban a pelear.

-¿Quien?.

-Papa y Edwar.

-¿Se han echo daño?.

- le he atacado... casi lo mato y lo he dejado tirado.

-¿Has atacado a Edwar?.

-No... he atacado a Jacob, mama estoy imprimada de Edwar, con solo pensar que le iban a hacer daño perdi el control.

-¿Donde esta tu padre?.

-Lo deje tirado enmedio del bosque con Edwar.- Mama salio corriendo escaleras abajo y le aviso a uno de los chicos.

Papa volvio ayudado por Sam, queria ver como estaba pero los chicos no me dejaron verlo, todos me miraban con odio, seguramente me odiaban por haber atacado a su alfa para defender a un vampiro; pero el que seguramente me odiaba aun mas era papa, le habia atacado su propia hija para salvar a su enemigo

Entonces decidi que lo mejor que podia hacer era irme, irme para siempre, de la push y de la manada, nadie querria tenerme alli, asi que subi a mi habitacion hize las maletas, cogi mantas y mis ahorros. Como todo el mundo estaba pendiente de mi padre, nadie notaria que me habia ido.

Lo meti todo en el coche antiguo de mi padre, aquel que hizo desde cero cuando era adolescentes, mi padre me lo habia cedido, aunque yo preferia otro, aunque en ese momento me alegre de tenerlo, era muy grande y así caberia mis cosas.

Me despedi de la Push con una ultima mirada, arranque el coche y sali de los limites de la Push, los echaria mucho de menos. Pero ahora que mis padres tenian otra hija la descendia del alfa estaria asegurada, y si habia un alfa la Push estaba a salvo.

Me lleve una noche entera conduciendo, cuando amanecio decidi aparcar el coche y dormir, queria segur conduciendo pero si lo hacia podia tener un accidente.

Segui conduciendo hasta que esuve segura que no me buscarian por hay. Era un bosque muy denso, habia una montaña y vi que habia una cueva. Perfecto, me serviria de casa por ahora. Entre en la cabaña, deje mis cosas dentro y encendi un fuego, era invierno asi que hacia mucho frio. Tire las mantas en el suelo y me tumbe.

Al dia siguiente decidi inspecionar mi nuevo territorio, me transforme en lobo y me fui a cazar, como era un licantropo no gastaria el poco dinero que tenia para comer, ya que podia cazar.

Ese territorio era magnifico, habia muchos animales y un gran lago de fuente cristalina, cada vez me gustaba mas ese territorio, pero no pude mas que acordarme de mi padre. ¿Estaria bien?

Me fui a la cueva despues de cazar, me quede alli sentada en el suelo, pensando en todo lo que habia dejado atras, intente no pensar en ello, pero es dificil no pensarlo. La manada a la que tanto queria me miraba con odio, habia atacado a su alfa, nunca seria una buena alfa para ellos, soy muy impulsiva, irme era lo mejor que podia hacer por la manada.

Me quede en ese territorio un mes, hasta que los chicos aparecieron, iban en pantalon, no llevaban camisetas ni zapatos, tenian fuertes musculos.

-Tienes que irte de aqui chica.

-¿Quienes sois?.

-Eso no importa ahora, este lugar no es seguro, hay un lobo suelto.- Solte una carcagada, querian defenderme de mi misma.

-Lo se, pero no me hara daño.

-Ha matado animales.

-Lo se.- Entonces uno de los chicos me recordo a Paul cuando perdia el control, estaba intentando contenerse.- No pienses en lo que te molesta, perderas el control, piensa en la paz del bosque.- Los chicos se me quedaron mirando.

-¿Asi que tu eres quien ha estado cazando en nuestro territorio?.

-Asi es.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¿Quienes seran los tres chicos misteriosos?¿Atacaran a Samantha por estar en su territorio?¿Estara bien Jacob?¿Volvera Samantha a casa?¿Como le recibiran los de la manada?.

Si quereis saber todo esto dejenme solo tres reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

-Valla nunca pense que nuestro objetivo fuera tan bonita.- Dijo un chico alto con el pelo largo, al ver recorde como mi padre piropeaba a mi madre.

-Yo no pense que esto estaba avitado, ¿Hay un pueblo por aqui?.

-Si, nosotros somos sus protectores.

-Si etuvierais en mi casa ya me habriais encontrado.

-¿Que quieres decir?.- Dijo el que se parecia a Paul.

-Que necesitais ayuda.

-¿Quieres unirte a la manada? Fantastico.-Dijo el se parecia a mi padre.

-Callate Will.- Dijo el que se parecia a Paul, es otro chico no habia hablado para nada, parecia pensativo.

-Eres un estupido Eric.- Dijo Will al que se parecia a Paul. Bueno ya sabia el nombre de dos de ellos, pero habia uno que no hablaba parecia pensativo.

-Nos vendria bien a alguien mas.- Dijo por fin.

-Creo que es hora de que me presente me llamo Sam.

-¿Sam?¿No es nombre de chico?.

-En realidad mi nombre es Samantha.

-Yo me llamo Marion, el es Eric y el Will.

-¿Hay mas licantropos en la manada?.

-No, solo somos nosotros.

-¿Quien es el alfa?.

-No tenemos alfa.- Dijo Marion, por un momento pense que era el.- Tomamos las decisiones por mayoria.

-Necesitais un alfa, alguien que tome decisiones importante, no es facil lo se, pero no podeis estar sin alfa.

-Es que no sabriamos decidir quien seria.

-¿Y el antiguo alfa, no tenia descendiente?.

-No, murio antes de tener ningun hijo.

-Valla, que lastima, mi padre es alfa de la que era antes mi manada, nosotros no podriamos haber seguido sin el.

-¿Eres descendiente de un alfa?.

-Parece que si.- Los tres se miraron y luego me miraron.-¿Por que me mirais asi?.

DOS AÑOS DESPUES.

Me converti en el alfa de esa manada, me llevaba muy bien con Eric, Will y Marion, aunque la que tomara las decisiones era yo, compartia las opciones con ellos.

Segui viviendo en la cueva unos meses hasta que los chicos me ayudaron a levantar una casa en ruinas, cuando estuvo habitable empeze a vivir en el pueblo.

Los niños me adoraban me llamaban tia Sam, siempre estaban revoloteando a mi alrededor, yo les contaba las historia antiguas de mi manada, y las que hicieron mi padre y sus amigos, aunque no solia decir sus nombres, me sentaba bastante mal decirlo.

-Sam, hay un vampiro en el bosque.- Dijo Marion, parecia preocupado.- Cada vez se acerca mas al pueblo.

-Tengo una idea, cada uno por un lado, convertios en licantropo, yo permanecere humana, cuando intente atacarme atacad.

-¿Por que?.

-Puede que no venga solo, si le atacamos de frente podrian atacar, si nos escondemos y tacamos a uno de ellos el otro vendra para atacarlo, estaremos preparados.

Los chicos desaparecieron en el bosque y yo me dirigi a el cuando desaparecieron.

Cuando estuve en medio del bosque escuche al vampiro, aparecio y me miro de arriba a abajo.

-Valla, ¿Que hace una chica como tu sola por los alrededores?.

-Me he perdido.

-¿Que estabas haciendo para perderte querida?.- Dijo hacercandose a mi.

-Cazar vampiros.- Ma transforme y lo mate, cuando aparecio el otro vampira los chicos saltaron sobre ella y la mataron.

-Bien echo chicos, volvamos al pueblo.

Yo estaba sentada en la cabaña cuando aparecio Marion, se sento a mi lado y empezamos a hablar.

-Nunca nos ha contado por que te fuiste de tu pueblo.

-Veras, estoy imprimada...

-¿Por eso te fuiste?.

-No, aunque eso fue lo que me hizo hacer lo que hize.

-¿Que hiciste?.

-Ataque a mi padre y Alfa, yo estaba imprimada de un... vampiro.- Marion abrio los ojos como platos.- Su familia y el eran diferente, solo cazaban animales, pero a mi padre no le caia bien e intento atacarle, entonces yo le defenfi.

-Yo tambien estoy imprimado, yo hubiera echo lo mismo... aunque ella hubiera sido un vampiro y su atacante mi padre.

-Gracias.

-Eres una gran lider.

-Eso es lo que mi padre querria.

-Ve a verle, demuestrale lo buena que eres y quizas te perdone.

-Tengo una idea.- Sonrei y Marion me miro sorprendido.

-No me gusta mucho esa sonrisa.

jacob pow.

Hacia dos años que mi pequeña se habia ido, cuando veia a mi otra hija me alegraba y me apenaba a la vez, se parecia tanto a Samantha. Solo me quedaba de Samantha una foto y una cicatriz en el brazo.

Los primeros meses que pasamos sin ella la familia Cullen y la manada me ayudaron a buscarla, desde entonces Edwar me caer mejor. El y yo eramos los unicos que nos llevabamos dia y noche buscando codo con codo. Cesamos en el empeño a los cinco meses. Pero nunca perdimos la esperanza de que apareciera.

Ese dia la manada y yo haciamos nuestra ronda diaria cuando aparecieron tres muchachos con semblante serio.

-¿Quienes sois?-Pregunte, el que iba en medio se adelanto.

-Venimos de una de las manadas vecinas a las vuestras, buscamos a vuestro alfa.

-Soy yo.

-Sabemos que esta es una manada muy grande y nuestro alfa quiere retarte, si el gana sera el alfa de las dos manadas si pierde tu lo seras de la nuestra.

-Conozco las reglas.

-¿Aceptas?.- Trague saliva, no podia rechazar un reto.

-Acepto, aqui la semana que viene. Alfa contra alfa, ningun otro licantropo puede meterse en la pelea.

-Estamos de acuerdo.- Los tres chicos desaparecieron. Volvi a casa todavia sorprendido.

Cuando llegue Bella tenia a la pequeña Alice en brazos, si la llamamos Alice, como una vampira. Bella estaba riendose y la niña tambien reia, Bella reia muy poco desde que Sam se fue.

-¿Que te pasa? Estas muy serio.

-Me ha retado un alfa de otra manada.

-¿Que? ¿Vas a luchar?.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-Pero¿ Y si te pasa algo?.

-Tranquila, ganare.

Me lleve toda una semana entrenando sin descansar. La pequeña Alice ya empezaba a ablar y preguntaba mucho por mi, pero solo seria una semana, despues ganaria a ese alfay la manada se agrandaria.

Ya era la hora del combate fue toda la manda a ver como me batia, Bella habia venido con la pequeña Alice y la familia Cullen no queria perderselo.

Entonces aparecieron los tres chicos que me avisaron del reto la semana pasada.

-¿Donde esta vuestro alfa?.

-Vendra pronto.

-Jacob, rindete si es necesario, pero por favor no nos dejes a Alice y a mi, ayer pregunto por una foto, en la que salio su hermana, no supe contestarle,espero que no tenga que explicarle que su padre murio.

-Tranquila no morire.- Me volvi hacia los chicos de la otra manada.-¿Y vuestro lider?.

-Esta por llegar... ya esta aqui.

Se escucho ruido en unos matorrales y aparecio, llevaba el pelo trenzado hasta la cintura, unos short y una camiseta. Estaba muy mas grande que la ultima vez que la vi y mas guapa.

-Hola papa.

-¡Sam!.- Papa se acerco a mi, pero lo esquive, mire a los Cullen, Edwar tenia los ojos abiertos como platos.- Hija tenemos que hablar despues, me han retado.

-Lo se, he sido yo.

-¡¿Que?.- Gritaron todos.

-Yo soy el alfa de esta manada y quiero retarte, no te dejes ganar por que sea tu hija.- Lo mire seria, mi padre parecio enfurecerse.

-No te conozco... estas muy distinta.- Cambie de fase y entonces mi hija tambien lo hizo. Me lleve una gran sorpresa, era igual de grande que yo, tenia un porte magnifico. Entonces ataco. Yo la esquive, pero ella se volvio rapido y me empotro contra un arbol. Todos gritaron en ese momento. Cuando me levante fui a morderla, pero ella me esquivo y me mordio en una pata, yo logre morderla en el cuello, pero no me soltaba la pata, escuche como se le escapaba un gemido, me solto y me mordio en el lomo.

Todos los chicos se acercaron pero los pararon los chicos de la manada de Sam. Sam me solto y espero a que me levantara. Yo la mire a los ojos, la ataque y volvi a morderla en el cuello, ell grito, pero me mordio en la oreja y se me tiro encima, dejandome inmovilizado. Cerre los ojos, no podia luchar mas, no podia mover la pata, el lomo me dolia notablemente y ella seguia mordiendome la oreja. Me daba igual morir en ese momento, sabia que la manada estaria a salvo a manos de mi hija, esuche a Bella gritarme y medio animo, recorde que tenia otra hija. Me levante y empuje a Sam contra un arbol. Ella gruño y me mordio en el cuello. Cuando pense que iba a matar se alejo de mi. Yo la mire a los ojos, y vi como hacia una reverencia y se sentaba en el suelo. Yo me levante a duras penas. Ella parecio sonreir. Entonces se metio en entre unos arbustos y vino poco despues en su forma human.

-Hola papa.- Dijo poniendo mi cabeza entre sus manos.- Lo siento, queria demostrarte, que podia ser una buena lider, queria desmostrarte que era fuerte.- Entonces vi como una lagrima le caia por la mejilla. Vi todas las heridas que yo le habia echo.- Se que no me vas a perdonar.- Yo gruñi, intente decirle que si iba a perdonarla.- Pero pense que era mejor aparecer y hacer que te sintieras orgulloso, por que yo se que no te sentias orgulloso, de que yo estuviera imprimada de Edwar. Ahora, despues de desmostrarte que te sigo queriendo y depues de hacer que te sientas orgulloso de mi, te dejo el mando y me voy con mi manada.- Me beso en la frente, se levanto y se acerco a Edwar.- Te amo...- Ella le beso y despues le abrazo.

-No te vallas.

-La manada no me quiere aqui.- Ella se volvio a mi, la manada se habia acercado a mi y estaban a tendiendome.

-¿Quien te ha echo creer eso?.- Dijo Paul acercandose a ella.

-Vuestras miradas cuando ataque a mi padre y cuando llegue, eran miradas de odio, se que estareis mejor sin mi. Vamonos chicos.- Ella se fue hasta los matorrales y se perdio en el bosque. Yo me quite todas las manos de encima y sali corriendo a por ella, cuando me di cuenta de que alguien me seguia mire hacia atras, alli estaba Edwar, cambie de fase y el me tendio unos pantalones, segui corriendo pero la pierna me dolia notablemente, entonces llegamos a donde debia de vivir Samantha con su manada.

Edwar y yo nos encogimos en unos matorrales y miramos. Cuando Samantha llego todos los de el pequeña reserva se acercaron a ella. Todos querian saber que le pasaba. Los niños corrian a su alrededor.

-Tranquilos niños estoy bien, ire a mi casa y me vendare las heridas.

-Sam, estabamos muy preocupadas, ¿Perdiste?.

-No, gane, pero le deje el mando al otro alfa.

-¿Por que?.- Pregunto uno de los niños.

-Por que me gusta mucho esta manada, ademas no os voy a dejar solos.- Todos se abrazaron a ella.

-¿Ha habido algun incidente en mi ausencia?.- Pregunto Samantha a una mujer mayor.

-No, no ha pasado nada.

Edwar se puso tenso a mi lado, yo lo mire de reojo, pero el miraba a la anciana.

-¿Que pasa?.- Le pregunte.

-Esa anciana es la curandera.

-¿Y?.

-Le esta enseñando a Samantha como curar a los enfermos.

-¿Y?.

-Cuando ella muera dejara a Samantha de curandera.- Eso queria decir que Samantha se quedaria en esa reserva.- Pues yo me quedare con ella.- Edwar me habia leido la mente. Samantha entro en la que debia de ser su casa y Edwar salio de nuestro escondite y entro en la reserva.

-¡Vampiro!.- Grito uno de los muchachos que acompañaba a Samantha.

-Tengo que ver a Sam.- Rodearon a Edwar iban a atacarle, entonces sali de mi escondite y me puse junto a el.

-Así que el alfa de la manada viene a vengarse, ¿Vas a utlilizar a un vampiro?.- No sabia por que pero ese tono me recordaba a Paul.

-No, quiero ver a mi hija.- Los licantropos nos atacaron. Yo estaba herido y no soportaria otra vatalla, Edwar se puso delante mia, yo lo mire sorprendido.

-Ella se derrumbaria si te viera peor.-Cuando uno de los licantropos iba a atacar se escucho una voz, alta y clara.

-Dejadlos.- Todos se volvieron y vieron a Samantha.

-Samantha.-Dijo Edwar librandose de las manos de los licantropos y acercandose a ella.

-¿Que haceis aqui?¿Me espiais?.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dejen tres reviews para el proximo capi.


	7. Chapter 7

EDWARD POW

Samanta me miraba pensativa, nos había echo pasar a su cabaña.

-¿Por que?.

-No podíamos estar sin ti.

-A mi me cuesta estar sin vosotros, pero tengo una manada que proteger, y tu también.-Dijo señalando a Jacob.

-Entonces me quedo contigo aquí.-Jacob y Samanta me miraron.

-¿Y tu familia?.No podéis estar aquí, cada uno tiene su lugar, además Edward, no te convengo, es antinatural, aunque me cueste decirlo, tu me olvidaras pronto.

-¿Por que haces esto?.

-Por que mi manada me necesita, además tu estarás mejor sin mi, Edwar eres un vampiro, soy tu enemiga por tu naturaleza.- Yo me levante y la bese, Jacob aparto la mirada, nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos.

-Para ser mi enemiga creo que me aprecias un poco.-Yo le sonreí y ella cerro os ojos se separo de mi y se volvió.

-Me parece que no llegamos a un acuerdo.

-¿Que es lo que te molesta tanto?.

-Que tu no estarías bien conmigo, y tu papa necesitas proteger tu manada.

-También es tu manada.- Dijo Jacob acercándose a ella.

-Dejo de merlo cuando te ataque, apuesto a que me odia.

-Nunca, Quill echa de menos que seas su compañeras de bromas, Paul echa de menos que te pongas de su parte cuando pierde el control, y los demás te echan de menos.

-Pero...

-¿Cuantos sois en esta manada?.

-Cuatro.

-¿Y en general?.

-Como unas... treinta personas.

-Veamos...- No sabia hasta donde quería llegar Jacob.- Edwar tu... harías cualquier cosa por mi hija...- No era una pregunta.- Te vendrás con nosotros.

-¿Que?Papa tengo una manada que proteger.

-Tu misma lo has dicho, una manada, mi manada fue tuya cuando me venciste, osea que mi manada y la tuya son una, como nosotros tenemos mas terreno vendréis a vivir con nosotros, y el terreno de tu manada lo utilizaremos para cazar, puesto que esta mas leo del pueblo.

-Es una idea magnifica.- Dijo Samanta.

-¿Y para que me necesitas?.

-Veras Edward esto no es fácil de decir, pero Alice necesita una habitación para ella sola, y no tenemos habitaciones de mas en casa, así que pensé en darle la habitación de Samanta, y ella se quedara a vivir contigo.- Yo mire a Jacob sorprendido.- Me ha costado bastante decirlo. Pero con una condición.- Me lo temía.- Tiene que haber boda, si no Samanta tendrá que compartir habitación.

-Por mi perfecto.- Dije mirando a Samanta, ella nos miro sorprendida, no podía hablar, abría la boca para decir algo, pero la volvía a cerrar.-¿Que dices tu?.

-No... quiero compartir habitación.- Logro decir aunque con bastante esfuerzo, yo la abrace y la bese.

-Ahora tendrás que darle la noticia a tu manada.

SAMANTHA POW.

TRES AÑOS DESPUES.

-¿Te traigo algo?.

-No Edward, no necesito nada, estoy bien.

-Tengo miedo, la primera vez desde que me convertí en vampiro.- Edward era muy exagerado.

-¿Que puede salir mal?.

-¡Sam!.- Alice entro en la habitación corriendo.

-¿Que pasa?.

-Mira lo que le he comprado.- Alice saco un body blanco de una de las bolsas, no había parado de comprar desde que le dije que estaba embarazada, ya estaba de ocho meses y tenia el armario del bebe lleno.- Ya se el sexo, ¿Queréis saberlo?.- Yo mire a Edwar y el se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que sera una sorpresa.

-¡Valla sorpresa!-Dijo Alice cuando salio de la casa, Edward y yo teníamos nuestra propia casa y los Cullen se habían mudado a la Push, lo se, es increíble.

-Creo que se toma muy en serio eso de ser madrina.-Le dije a Edward suspirando.

-¿A quien se le ocurrió la idea?.-Dijo Edward mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

-Lo se fue idea mía, pero no pensé que se volvería loca, ¡ay!.

-¿Estas bien?.-Dijo Edwar acercándose a mi.

-No, tu hijo no para de darme patadas.

-A, ahora es mi hijo.-Dijo bromeando.-Cuando te da patadas es mio, cuando hablas de lo mono que va a hacer es tuyo.-El sonrío sentándose a mi lado y poniendo su fría mano en mi barriga.

-Por fin lo entiendes.-Dije yo riendo.-¡Ay!-Edward me sonrío.

-Valla, va a ser un crak jugando al béisbol con esos golpes.-Yo le pegue un golpe en la barriga a Edward.

-Valla, creo que a los dos se nos da bien dar golpes en la barriga.- Edwar río cuando se le fue el dolor del estomago. Me beso y salio afuera a hablar con Alice, seguro que iba a mirar sin todo saldría bien en el parto, estaba preocupado con eso de que nuestro hijo fuera medio vampiro medio licántropo, pero a mi no me preocupaba lo mas mínimo.

-Hola Sam, Edward te la jugo bien, debes de sentirte muy pesada.- Dijo Emmet mientras se acercaba a mi. Yo aproveche para darle un puñetazo.

-Aun así no se te quita la mala uva.

-Y cuando tenga al bebe el sera el encargado de pegarte.

-¿Dejaras de pegarme?.-Dijo intentando parecer triste.

-Sabes que no.

-Me alegra escuchar eso... oye dime que has derramado algo en el suelo.- Dijo mirando el suelo, parecia tener estar nervioso. Yo mire al suelo y empeze a sentir dolores.

-Emmet, ¡Llama a Carlisle!.- Me dolía demasiado para levantarme, Edward entro corriendo en la habitación y me cogió en peso.

-No te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo.- Me dijo Edward en el oído.

-Lo primero es el bebe.- Le dije cuando pude.

TRES HORAS DESPUES.

EDWARD POW

Entre en la sala y vi a Samanta en la camilla, estaba medio dormida.

-Esta cansada Edward, no la despiertes.- Dijo Carlisle en un susurro sin levantar la mirada de una cuna.

-¿Están los dos bien?.- Dije sin poder acercarme a la cuna. Carlisle soltó una carcajada.-¿Que pasa?.

-Querrás decir los tres.

-¿Que?.- Tartamudee, Carlisle se separo de la cuna y cuando mire vi a una niña y un niño en la cuna, el dormía apaciblemente y ella tenia los ojos bien abiertos y miraba a todos lados.-Si fuera humano me habría desmallado.

-Mira los, el se parece a ti, es muy tranquilo, pero ella no ha dormido.

-Es como Samanta.

-Edward.-Carlisle y yo nos giramos, Samanta estaba sentada en la camilla e intentaba quitarse los cables. Yo me acerque a ella.

-¿Que haces?Cuidado, no te quites los cables.

-Los licántropos nos curamos rápidos, no necesito nada de esto.-Dijo arrancándose un cable.

-Pero...-Samanta se levanto y se acerco a la cuna.

-¿No puedes dormir pequeña?Pues tu hermano si que puede.-Dijo Samanta cogiendo a la niña intentando que se quedara dormida.

DOS MESES DESPUES.

-¡Edward coge a Renesmme!, le estoy dando de comer a Jacob.-Dijo Samanta mientras le daba el biberón al bebe.

-¿Renesmme a comido?.-Pregunte cogiendo a la niña.

-Si, intenta que duerma.

-Vamos a dormir pequeña.-Entonces entro Jacob en la casa.

-¿Como vais con los bebes?.

-Ya sabes Jake duerme como un lirón, pero Nessie solo un par de horas, despues se despierta y despierta a Jake.

-Dejame a Nessie.-Dijo cogiendo a la bebe.

SAMANTA POW

Los bebes tenian la fuerza y la piel tan fria como yo, pero tenia necesidades humanas y podian convertirse en licantropos antes incluso de la edad normal.

-¡¿Donde esta mi pequeño niño?.-Dijo Leah entrando en la habitacion y corriendo hacia Jacob, Leah se habia imprimado de Jake, y Seth de Nessie.

-Leah no grites, le asustas.-Leah lo cogio y empezo a poner caras, Jake empezo a reir a carcajadas. Me asome al salon a ver como iban los chicos con Nessie, mi padre y Edwar intentaban descubrir como poner un pañal.- Dejadmelo a mi chicos.- Los aparte a los dos.-Vamos pequeña, que papa no sabe cambiar el pañal y abuelo no sabe ni para que sirve.-Los dos me miraron.-¿Que?Es verdad.

-Se para que sirve... seria un desastre tener a los gemelos sin pañal.

-Diselo a Edward.-Dije riendo.-Saco al pequeño Jake del baño y digamos que no se mojo de agua precisamente.

-Ese es mi nieto.-Dijo Jacob acercandose a Leah, Edwar rugio y se sento en el sofa.


End file.
